Y si fuera ella
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: AU/ Draco Malfoy esta convencido que esta enloqueciendo... enloqueciendo por una mujer. No cualquier mujer, Hermione Granger llego a su vida de manera intempestiva y todo se salió de control.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna manera. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos una vez más y la tome de la cintura para profundizar nuestro contacto.

-No sé qué es lo que me sucede contigo- admití en un susurro, casi esperando que ella no pudiera oírme.

-Tal vez- respondió ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- será que después de todo... me quieres.

Yo tenía ganas de reír con fuerza.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de ella?

No soy capaz de sentir cariño o afecto por alguien más, mucho menos por esa chica rara y con aires de sabelotodo.

Esto que siento cuando estoy con ella no puede ser amor.

La felicidad que me embriaga al sentirla cerca no puede ser real.

Lo que siento al imaginarla con otro no pueden ser celos.

La otra persona tiene que importarte para sentir esas cosas. Tienes que quererla para sentir esta vorágine de cosas que conlleva el amor.

Y yo no siento nada por ella.

Esa mujer va a volverme loco.

Desde que todo esto comenzó se ha vuelto ridículo, absurdo y demasiado bizarro.  
Maldita la hora en que me deje llevar por el color ambarino de sus ojos y el dulce aroma a vainilla que desprende su cuerpo.

Es hermosa, no lo niego.

Pero sin contar la atracción física que existe uno por el otro no hay nada más.

Su voz cantarina me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Será que te he puesto a pensar?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta dibujada en su rostro.

Yo negué con la cabeza y de un solo trago me bebí lo que quedaba del ron que minutos antes me había servido.

¿Qué yo la quiero? Bah, quererla significa perder mi libertad y es algo que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

"Tampoco quieres perderla a ella" repuso la maldita voz interna de mis pensamientos.

Con una mano le pedí que se acercará y ella obedeció caminando lentamente mientras contoneaba las caderas. No sabía si esa forma de caminar suya era natural o un artífice para seducir. Cualquiera que fuera me volvía loco.  
Y la volví a besar, reclamando con mis labios cada resquicio de su alma, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Era un maldito egoísta.

No estaba dispuesto a quererla y mucho menos quería soltarla.  
Antes de conocerla más, debí dejar que se fuera, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para los dos.

Desde el beso pude sentir como sonrió y aunque los ojos los tenía cerrados me imagine esa mueca que hace cuando quiere ser coqueta, me mordió suavemente el labio inferior y se alejó lentamente de mí.

-Tengo que irme, ¿Te veo para cenar?- me pregunto mientras tomaba su suéter y comenzaba a abrigarse.

-No, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer- le respondí secamente, aunque me arrepentí en cuanto vi como su cara cambio de expresión, no por la negativa, sino por mi tono.

Tonto de mí, hasta mal me ponía verla triste.

Me acerque a abrazarla y la bese en la cabeza, le prometí que la vería pronto.

Definitivamente estaba jodido.

Espere a que se fuera para volver a servirme otro vaso de whisky y tomar el teléfono para llamar a mis amigos.

Necesitaba ayuda y había cosas que no podía retrasar más.

Yo, el gran Draco Malfoy estaba enloqueciendo por una mujer, y no cualquier mujer… esa mujer.

Hermione Granger, la rata de biblioteca que tanto moleste en la escuela, ahora me tenía jodidamente perdido.

Porque estaba seguro que lo que yo estaba experimentando en ese momento no era ningún tipo de romanticismo, era solamente la curiosidad por tenerla a mi lado.

 _Ella se desliza y me atropella_

 _Y, aunque a veces no me importe_

 _Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir_

 _Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde_

 _Que se marcha y que se queda_

 _Que es pregunta y es respuesta_

 _Que es mi oscuridad, estrella_

 _Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda_

 _Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va_

 _Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida_

 _Y, a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme_

 _Y la encontraré de nuevo_

 _Pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo_

 _Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva_

 _Nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda_

 _Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna_

 _Un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz_

 _Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella_

 _Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda_

 _Pero, si mi boca se equivoca_

 _Pero, si mi boca se equivoca_

 _Y al llamarla nombro a otra_

 _A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón_

 _Sea, lo que quiera Dios que sea_

 _Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que quien no tiene corazón_

 _Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema_

 _Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

 _Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda_

 _Va conmigo digo yo_

 _Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella_

 _Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca_

 _Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré_

 _Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta_

 _Y, si esa que se aleja_

 _La que estoy perdiendo_

 _Y, ¿si esa era? y ¿si fuera ella?_

 _Ah, sea, lo que quiera Dios que sea_

 _Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que quien no tiene corazón_

 _Y va quemándome y me quema_

 _Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

 _A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón_

 _¿Era? ¿Quién me dice si era ella?_

 _Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando_

 _Y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar_

 _Y la miro y, ¿si fuera ella?_

 _Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

 **Pues estoy aquí con una nueva propuesta, que espero sea de su agrado y pues les recuerdo que el alimento de una escritora son los review, así que si esta historia les esta gustando por fa dejen un mensaje para saber su opinión.**

 **La canción que inspiro toda esta historia es "Y si fuera ella" de Alejandro Sanz, una canción preciosa.**

 **Besos con mucho amor**

 **Claus Malfoy Kou**


End file.
